


Big Time Cruise

by MommyToLiamJames



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Ghosts, Haunting, Humor, Spooky, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyToLiamJames/pseuds/MommyToLiamJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a co-write that I did with one of my friends a few years ago. The boys win the trip of a lifetime, an all-expense paid cruise to the Bahamas. What seems like an exciting, harmless trio turns ghostly at the snap of one's fingers. It's an all-out race to survive and they're not going down without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boys of Big time Rush sat in their apartment, bored out of their minds. It was well over 100 degrees outside; far too hot to do anything fun. Several times, James suggested carrying themselves through the heat to the pool downstairs, only to be reminded by Logan that the pool wouldn't be cold; it'd be hot like the outside world. Carlos got up from the orange couch and moved towards the radio. He turned the knob and the sweet sound of music filled the air.

"Maybe some music will take our minds off the heat." Carlos said, falling back on the couch.

He fell onto Kendall, who immediately pushed him away. Not even seconds later, the energetic song ended.

The DJ's rough voice filled the air. "Now is your chance to win four tickets for the cruise we've been talking about! All you have to do is be caller number ten!"

James immediately jumped up from the couch. "Guys, I know what we're going to do!"

"And that is?" Logan replied, looking confused.

"We're going to win that cruise and have the summer of a lifetime!" James replied, making a rainbow with his hands.

Kendall stood up. "How exactly can we win? One of us has to be the tenth caller, there's only four of us."

"Let me explain." James said, pushing Kendall down on the couch. "We'll each call on our own phones. If that doesn't work out, we'll use the phones here in the Palmwoods."

"Not a bad idea." Logan replied.

James sat back down. The four exchanged gazes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get Calling!" The DJ's voice announced on the radio.

The four scrambled for their cellular phones and began calling.

"I got six!" Carlos yelled.

"Eight." Logan said.

"Congratulations, we have a winner!" The DJ's voice sounded. "Why don't you tell us your name, son."

James' voice sounded on the radio. "James Diamond." 

The three others looked at each other in complete shock.

The DJ's voice sounded again. "Congratulations, you are our caller number ten. You've won an all-expense paid cruise for your and three friends to the Bahamas!"


	2. Chapter 2

May 12, 2013 - Departure Day

"That's a big ocean liner, " Logan said nervously. "What if something happens and it's like the Titanic all over again?"

Carlos grabbed Logan's upper arm and pulled the nervous boy towards the huge ship. Kendall and James glanced at each other; James shrugged his shoulders, and the two followed after their other friends. Kendall opened the door to their room; James and Carlos plowed over the blonde to get into the room.

"Hey, there are only two beds," Carlos said.

Both boys turned to look at Kendall and Logan, who were slowly filling into the room.

"We have to share beds. Someone can always sleep on the couch," Logan announced, pointing towards the grey couch, hiding in the corner.

"I don't know about you guys, but I call dibs on this bed right here." James said, falling onto the bed.

Carlos threw his luggage towards the other bed, but instead, hit Kendall in the stomach. Both the suitcase and Kendall, fell onto the hard mattress. 

"I guess Carlos and Kendall are sharing a bed," Logan laughed.

Slowly, his laughing features change to those of realization.

"And of course, I get the couch." He muttered, setting his bag one a cushion.

Logan plopped down next to it and looked around the small room. "For four people, this room is kind of small." He stated.

"Who cares?" James asked. "We won a free trip to the Bahamas. We could be in a closet for all I care."

"I'm going to explore," Carlos said, heading towards the door. "Does anyone want to come with me?"

James sat up quickly. "I'll go. I have to check out the girls that are going to be with us for the next week."

James joined Carlos by the door. He opened the door, and the two stepped into the hallway.

"Be careful of crazy fans. We don't need a repeat of what happened to James around the time Jenny came to visit." Kendall laughed.

The door slammed shut, but his laughter didn't cease.


End file.
